


No Hope of Privacy

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elorin Mahariel tries to enjoy a private moment with Zevran, with disastrous results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hope of Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sexlaughterhonesty week run by @thesecondsealwrites, today’s theme is coitus interruptus, brought to you by Zevran Arainai and Elorin Mahariel. Enjoy!

“Zevran,” panted Elorin. **  
**

He sat on the floor of the tent, his fingers curling into the furs beneath him, his hands trembling as Zevran swirled his tongue _slooowly_ around the head of Elorin’s cock.  He groaned, reaching up one hand to twine his fingers in Zevran’s golden hair.  He bent down to press a shaky kiss against the top of the other man’s head.

“Mi amor,” Zevran hummed, his lips vibrating against Elorin’s shaft.  Elorin moaned, throwing his head back, his breath hissing out through his teeth.  Zevran had been teasing him for at least fifteen minutes now, and he throbbed, aching for release.  

“Damn it, Zevran,” huffed Elorin, pleasure thrumming in every part of him, focused on that bright, shimmering point of the other man’s mouth around him.  He wanted to come so badly, but he also wanted to see how far Zevran could take him; his chest heaved as he fought off another wave of pleasure.

Zevran pulled back, infuriatingly, to rest on his haunches.  Why was he stopping?  Was he enjoying creating this torment?  He gave Elorin a relaxed and jaunty grin, though the effect of unperturbed pleasure-giver was slightly ruined by the sight of Zevran’s own impressive erection.  

“So, my dear Warden, have you had enou–”

“Oi!  Zevran!” hollered a voice, and the tent flap ripped open.

Several things happened at once.

A pillow flew into Elorin’s hands – he had no idea how it had gotten there – and he found it planted firmly over his groin.  He gripped it as if his life depended upon it.

Zevran whirled around, one hand going to one of his daggers, but then he doubled over and let out a hearty guffaw.

Oghren’s head plowed into the tent, followed by the rest of him and a surprised “Nughumper, what’s going on here?”

Elorin stared at Oghren, blinking owlishly in a sudden draft.  He checked again to make sure the pillow was completely covering everything private.  How?  Why?  “Oghren,” he said in a strangled voice, “what in the name of Elgar’nan’s sweaty arse are you doing in here?”

“Looking for Zevran, of course,” said Oghren as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  

“A reasonable thing to do,” said Zevran nonchalantly.  He sat there on the furs, completely nude, cross-legged, looking utterly composed despite his nudity.  “This is indeed my tent.  Though, my dwarven friend, you could have picked a more opportune moment.  I was rather busy.”

“I saw that.  Wasn’t expecting you here, Warden,” said Oghren, letting the tent flap close behind him and settling himself down on the furs next to Zevran.  Elorin stared at him, his eyes popping.  

“Oghren, get out!” Elorin choked.

Oghren shrugged.  “What?  I’ll be gone in a minute.  Just had something I wanted to ask the Antivan about poisons.  Thought it might be fun to watch darkspawn faint dead away before I chop ‘em in half.”

“Didn’t you realize I was in here?”

“Well, no.  Obviously.”

Zevran laughed, turning back to Elorin and patting him on the knee.  “My love, surely you must realize that we sleep together in camp.  There was never any hope for privacy, you see.  It _is_ a tent.”

“Well, then, Oghren should have heard me!” Elorin said defensively.  Though he didn’t exactly want to think about who else might have heard him.

Oghren tapped his ear.  “Yeah, been meaning to have the healer look at that…  Haven’t heard right since that Hurlock clobbered me the other night.  Showed him a thing or two, though.”

Elorin buried his face in his hands.  “Creators, Oghren, just go ahead and ask Zevran whatever you were going to ask.  I’ll be over here, never getting aroused again.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you!” said Oghren indignantly.  “Not that I want to be _involved_ , mind, because that’s not my cuppa ale.  But whatever works for you, right?”

Elorin thought he might never stop blushing again, ever.  He would be known as the Warden who couldn’t stop blushing.  The Warden who defeated an Archdemon while looking scalded.  Possibly he would be interred beneath a tree near the Deep Roads one day, still blushing.  

He buried his face in his hands, pretending he couldn’t hear Oghren talking.

“Now, about that poison…  Uh-huh… Oh, so that sort won’t work on metal… right… little bit of deathroot… get ‘em woozy… I like it.  Thanks, elf.”  

Elorin cracked his eyes open, staring at Oghren through the gaps between his fingers as if that would make him less real, and less in the tent.  He liked Oghren.  But why _here_ and _now_?

“You are much obliged, my dwarven friend.  However, may I suggest that if the tent is closed, you try again another time?” asked Zevran, winking.

Oghren waved a hand at them.  “Eh, sure, I’ll try to keep a lookout.”  He got to his feet, slipping out the front of the tent.  Elorin watched the tent flap close behind him, then rolled onto his back, his once-hard cock limp between his legs.  

“Why?” he mumbled.  “What terrible thing did I do to deserve this?”

Zevran just laughed, the sound sweet and silvery as he stretched himself out beside Elorin, sliding an arm over him.  “You were born, mi amor.  It is an unspoken law that if excellent lovemaking exists, it will be horribly interrupted at one point or another.  I would rather it be by Oghren than a darkspawn, would you not?”

“Please don’t even suggest such a thing,” said Elorin faintly.  Fighting darkspawn naked?  Would the horrors of this night never cease?

“Mm,” said Zevran, laying soft kisses along Elorin’s neck and down toward his shoulder.  Elorin shivered.  “I could tell you many a tale of interruption… some humorous, some downright frightening, some… invigorating.  I do fancy myself a storyteller, you must know.”

Elorin smiled, the embarrassment finally beginning to recede.  “I do know, Zev.  One of the things I like best about you.  Tell me one.”

The tales lasted well into the night, followed by more opportunities for interruption.  Thankfully, they were left to their own devices this time.  And in the morning, Elorin began work on fastenings for the inside of their tents; fastenings that would hold against a bear.


End file.
